How We Spent the Night
by Aeslinn
Summary: Also known as How Me and the Gang Destroyed the House, it's a recount of one very strange night by the characters of CCS. Mostly OOC!
1. How We Spent the Night

How We Spent the Night (or How Me and the Gang Destroyed the House)  
  
  
  
Syaoran  
  
It really hadn't been my fault. It had just been too tempting. Kinomoto Fujitaka had gone off on another of his excavations and Kinomoto Touya was off at his part time job. He had been putting in extra hours and Sakura hadn't been expecting him back until the morning after. Which was all good with me because in the beginning it was just me and her.   
  
Then I saw the guest list.  
  
The doorbell stuck as soon I pressed it. It should have been my first indication. I tapped it and it stuck and the chime went on forever. When Sakura opened the door, hands to her ears irritably, I had my sword out and was blasting the doorbell with some of my lightning. I tried to play it off like I was just practicing but the fizzles and pops of the busted up doorbell told otherwise.  
  
Keroberos, also known as Kero-chan was already making fun of me as I stepped into the house. Something about my sword and where I should stick it next time. Sakura was just happy that the chime wasn't resounding through the house anymore. She invited me in and told me to wait while she finished getting ready.   
  
It was already late in the day, nearing evening. Why she was getting ready at that time flew RIGHT over my head. Maybe a part of me hoped she was getting ready for me. A nice little nightgown. Or a nurse's uniform. Maybe a little leather. Whips. Handcuffs. Chains...  
  
Oh, I'm sorry. I digress.  
  
She came down a bit later all decked out in shorts and a T-shirt. My cheerfulness popped like a balloon. But I motioned for her to sit next to me and asked her what she wanted to do. She shrugged in that innocent little way of hers and brought up something about sex and it being dark, which made my eyes bug out.  
  
SIX, she later informed me, once the hellish night had been over. She had been saying it was SIX and that it was getting dark. Also wondering where everyone else was, which should have been my second indication had I not been sputtering over the sex thing.  
  
Whatever the case, Keroberos, oh Great Guardian of the Seal, was looming over us the whole time anyways, so sex would not have been an option. Only in my wildest dreams was that EVER reality. We were just getting cozy and I couldn't deal because all I saw where the gleaming eyes in the darkness of that DANG stuffed animal. It was like he watched me, and it started getting to the point that everywhere I looked I felt eyes.  
  
I was later told it had been Eriol playing tricks on us again but that really does pop into the story afterwards.   
  
So anyways, we're really getting into...the MOVIE, yeah, when the lights go on suddenly and there's Daidouji Tomoyo, camcorder in hand, looking like she was ready to bawl.  
  
"SAKURA-CHAN! I rang the bell! I called out for you and no one answered! I was SO scared for you-" she was screaming, tears shimmering in her eyes.   
  
I calmly climbed off Sakura and sighed, politely clasping my hands. Sakura had to fix her shirt a bit but she was quick, motioning for the girl to sit down. The little imp sat between us but it's cool. REALLY. Her camcorder would soon meet its demise.  
  
Tomoyo spared me a 'Ha-ha, I got your GIRL' look as she laid her head on Sakura's shoulder and sent her the 'Please comfort me' expression. I tried perfecting it myself, I spent hours in front of the bathroom mirror trying it and yet I couldn't seem to make tears rush to my eyes and pout my lips the same way she did. So I watched as the future Mistress of the Li Clan comforted her best friend with soft words.   
  
It didn't hit me 'til later that we hadn't ACTUALLY heard her calling for Sakura but then again we had been going at it hot and heavy...uh, IT being the math homework, of course! Get your mind out of the gutter! This was NOT an NC-17 fic!  
  
"And I was SOOOO scared! I noticed the door was unlocked and the doorbell was BROKEN and so I walked in and started looking around and I FINALLY found you-" she was whimpering against her friend's shoulder and was it or me or was she reaching a bit high with that hand...?  
  
Then I noticed she had on slippers. House slippers. I paused to think for a moment wondering, 'If she had been REALLY worried would she have paused to slip off her shoes and put on house slippers?' I thought not but after years of knowing Daidouji-san I knew that no matter how much time I wanted to spend alone with Sakura, I'd always find a hidden camera. The girl was clever and innocent, a lethal combination to be sure.  
  
It worried me, it really did.  
  
Anyways, I allowed Daidouji-san to weep on Sakura's shoulder and got up to take a shower. Several things had risen while we had been doing our...uh, global homework, so I figured cold water would fix the problem.  
  
Once inside the bathroom I stripped and started up the water in the shower, pausing to examine myself in the mirror. Thin, tall. Head of a Clan. Yeah, I ruled. I tried the pout again but then sighed in defeat. What was the point?  
  
I slid open the glass door of the shower stall just in time to see feathers fly. That should have alerted me but for some reason it didn't and so I was not prepared for the sight of Keroberos standing on his hind legs in the shower, washing his face.  
  
I swear all of me went numb. ALL of me.  
  
"Hee..." was all the Guardian said, smiling at me with a row of perfectly sharp teeth.  
  
I screamed like a little BITCH. I'm sure my wail echoed throughout the hallways and I actually paused long enough to quietly and politely wrap a towel around my waist before opening my mouth to shriek once more and scampering out of the bathroom.  
  
I ran into Hiiragizawa Eriol in the hallway.  
  
I really wasn't sure at that exact moment whether or not to just walk right back into the bathroom with the stuffed animal. Me and Eriol, we don't really get along. I mean, he's like my height, looks loads more intelligent even though we all know it's only because he's HALF Clow Reed, and he has all these manners that I shoved up somebody else's ass YEARS ago. Well, when we get right down to it, I HATE the guy. So instead, all I did was stare at my half-reincarnated ancestor as he looked me up and down.  
  
Sakura finally reached us, once again fixing her shirt, which caused me to rear up suspiciously. Tomoyo followed at her heels a bit more slowly, buttoning her blouse and then smiling as innocently as Eriol as she finger-combed her hair.  
  
She still had not abandoned the camera.   
  
"Syaoran! SYAORAN!" Sakura cried, embracing me. "Are you all RIGHT? I heard you screaming-"  
  
"From my house," Eriol slipped in smoothly.  
  
"And we came running! We would have been faster but Tomoyo's shirt buttons kept POPPING open and we couldn't seem to fasten them-"  
  
Keroberos quietly came out of the bathroom behind me, turning to tiptoe down the hallway. My martial arts training alerted me to that little detail and I turned to point, one hand holding the towel to my waist, "FREEZE, YOU BLEACH HAIRED-" I began.  
  
And I slipped on the water he had dripped from his extinguished tail.  
  
Legs flying up, I went down hard. I didn't think much of it at the time but when I looked up Tomoyo was taping, Eriol didn't look the slightest bit impressed and Sakura had her eyes covered, face tomato red.  
  
"EEEEEEEP!" she was shrieking behind her hands.  
  
"Generously endowed, are we?" Tomoyo asked gleefully.  
  
I blushed, I know I did, but with Sakura screaming like a BANSHEE And Eriol still just LOOKING at me I couldn't stop myself. "Stop it, already!" I shouted, mainly at Sakura. "It's time you saw it, ANYWAY!"  
  
Sakura looked at me, wide-eyed. The next thing I knew her eyes were rolling into the back of her head and she fainted dead away.  
  
And that was all in the first half hour. It all went downhill from there.  
  
  
When Sakura regained consciousness I was well on my way to being drunk. I had found her dad's stash and was cheerfully guzzling away. I don't remember much after that so I'll let Tomoyo finish the story.  
  
  
  
Tomoyo  
  
First off, I NEVER said Li-kun was 'generously endowed'. He'd probably thought that while looking himself up and down in the mirror. What I actually said was,  
  
"Not enough to be PROUD, I see."  
  
And the whole time I was trying to PRESERVE Sakura's innocence. But anyway, after Sakura fainted we dragged her back downthe stairs and laid her out on the couch. Tsukishiro-san was already seated in the living room and he didn't look the least bit surprised when we brought out Sakura. Worried, maybe. Not surprised.  
  
Keroberos scared Yukito right into Yue and Yue is always the life of the party so we were glad to have him.  
  
Poor Eriol. Or maybe not. I think there was the slightest bit of tension in the room when he came.  
  
"I say we string him up over fire and ROAST him. Or over boiling water. Maybe he steams well. Keroberos," Syaoran had called out, gesturing with a three-fourths full bottle of Amaretto. He had pointed to scraps of paper and flammable materials he had compiled in the center of the room. "If you will..."  
  
But that's because not many people know Eriol-kun the way I do. He's quite proper, very sweet. And yes, one-half the reincarnation of Clow Reed but that's HARDLY his fault.  
  
Anyway, as Syaoran did his Dance to call the Rain God around the sudden bonfire in the middle of the room, I wandered off. To tape, of course. Sakura's a darling but taping her drool on her pillow wasn't cute for any more than three minutes, tops. The pool that had accumulated in the end, however...I came by to tape a shot of that afterwards.  
  
VEEEEERY impressive. And she kisses Li-kun with that mouth.  
  
After setting up hidden cameras all throughout the house I came back to join the group. And it had gotten bigger. Akizuki Nakuru had joined the party, bringing her pet.  
  
I mean, bringing along SUPPI-CHAN.  
  
The fire still blazed and I feared it would get out of control soon. But then I remembered that Eriol-kun was a very responsible person and he would find a way to settle everything.  
  
"No, no, no, my descendant. If you want to make the fire BIGGER, you must FAN the flames..."  
  
"Back up OFF me, FOUR EYES!"  
  
So I was content to watch the fire burn. Yue sat on the couch the whole time with his arms crossed over his chest. Keroberos sat beside him like a normal person and I taped a bit of that because I never had seen a Guardian try to act human. But I began to get bored again.  
  
"Where's Touya-kuuuuuuuuun?" Nakuru had asked and I answered the question the first four times. Afterwards I realized she was like a broken record when she didn't like the answer that was given to her. How Eriol put up with her for so many years, I haven't the vaguest.  
  
"We should play a game!" She had then cried and she had leapt to her feet, unknowingly flinging Spinel Sun from her lap into the blaze. Her eyes had widened at that, I caught the expression on tape, zooming in at just the right moment, and THEN finally she swiped at him, pulling him out of Death's reach. "Bad, Spinel Sun! BAD!"  
  
Spinel Sun used that moment to morph into his true form and fire a ruby beam at Nakuru but he missed and burned a hole in the wall. Hey, it wasn't my house, I was just a guest.  
  
"Look what you DID!" Syaoran gasped, mouth hanging open, finger pointing. Then he had burst into laughter, rolling along the ground.  
  
Spinel Sun chased Nakuru around for a little while after that but finally they calmed down, Nakuru dragging Spinel Sun back to the group with her braid wrapped around Suppi-chan's neck like a noose.  
  
"Let's play Truth or Dare!"  
  
I had volunteered to just tape the game thinking them stupid enough to allow me. But Eriol-kun was a fast one.  
  
"Nonsense, Tomoyo-san. I will be GLAD to tape so that you can partake of the festivities."  
  
Ah, what an ingenious mind, almost as corrupted as mine...erm, I mean...  
  
"How about Spin the Bottle instead? We can use this empty bottle..." Nakuru had lifted the empty Amaretto bottle and I swung my camcorder around to see Syaoran snoring on the other side of the fire, the tips of his hair slowly beginning to burn.  
  
Keroberos chose that moment to fling himself at the Brat, stomping on him. "Die, fire! DIE!"  
  
"OI! BAKA!"  
  
"I was trying to SAVE you!"  
  
As I taped this someone grabbed me, ushering me out of the room. I got quite mad at the interruption. FINALLY, there was some action and I get WHISKED off! But it turned out to be Eriol with some serious thoughts on his cute little mind.  
  
Um...I don't remember what happened after this point. It's all a dark blur...yeah. But I had a GREAT time, I know THAT much! I don't know how the game went so maybe someone else can fill in for me?  
  
  
  
Sakura  
  
"SNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRREEEEEEE........."  
  
  



	2. How We Destroyed the House

  
  
  
Eriol  
  
I don't have the VAGUEST idea what she's talking about. Or Syaoran, either for that matter. I didn't show up until much later in the night.  
  
  
  
Keroberos  
  
I had decided to get up and walk around for a while. Nakuru and Spinel Sun were trying to get Spin the Bottle going and the last thing I wanted to do was kiss ANYBODY. I could tell Yue was having the same thought. Unfortunately, Nakuru had already gotten to him.  
  
"One knot here, one knot there..." Nakuru sang cheerfully, halfway done tying Yue to a chair. "Oh, my. You have such lovely hair!" And as she touched it she giggled, "that RHYMED!"  
  
Syaoran was already part of the game according to Spinel Sun later. He just wasn't aware of it in his drunken sleep.  
  
I found myself looking for Tomoyo-chan and Hiiragizawa-kun.   
  
  
  
Eriol  
  
I hadn't shown up yet, Keroberos.  
  
  
  
Keroberos  
  
Riiiiight...  
  
I found them in Fujitaka-san's bedroom. In a VERY compromising position. Which I would have taped myself had Tomoyo-chan not been doing the job for me already.  
  
I knew she was a freak.  
  
"Kero-chan!" Tomoyo had cried, sitting up instantly. Next to her, Eriol-kun also rose, a dazed look in his eyes. His shirt was undone, hair tousled, glasses hanging half off his face.  
  
THE SHE-DEVIL!  
  
"Uh, Eriol-kun and I...we were, um..." she quickly fixed his glasses, setting them firmly on his face, "trying to fix his SHIRT!"  
  
"Oh, his buttons were POPPIN' open too, hmm?" I had retorted gleefully.  
  
Tomoyo had looked at me for another moment before sighing in defeat. "Don't tell Sakura-chan, onegai! If she knew I was CHEATING on her-"  
  
Eriol blinked like an owl at THAT one.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan," I had said gently, knowing she was fragile and the last thing I wanted to do was HARM her, "Sakura-chan doesn't like LESBIANS! She's with the BRAT! She isn't seeing YOU!" I had had to remind her.  
  
No, I didn't think that was harsh in the LEAST.  
  
But maybe I should have kept my mouth shut because she suddenly started SCREAMING her head off.  
  
"AAAAIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! NOOOOOOO!"  
  
And a second later she was up and out the door, running.  
  
I had looked at Eriol at that point who was looking the slightest bit flustered. "There's always Mizuki-sensei..." I tried to console him.  
  
"That there is."  
  
  
  
When I got back to the living room Tomoyo-chan was beating Sakura-chan. Not that it really woke her but it was fun seeing Tomoyo fling Sakura around like a stuffed animal.  
  
Stuffed animal. HEE.  
  
I take it you've never seen Sakura sleep. You thought Usagi-chan was bad, you ain't seen NOTHING. The Card Mistress tops both Usagi AND Miaka. And Yukito rivals the three of them in the food department, but back to the subject...  
  
The Brat was back to being unconscious after I BEAT him. Erm, I meant, beat the FLAMES... I DID try to SAVE him, mind you. Whatever the case, Nakuru was playing Spin the Bottle with Spinel Sun, Yue, and the Brat. Whenever the mouth landed in her direction she would take Spinel Sun and make HIM kiss whoever was her opponent.  
  
"YOU, not ME!"  
  
Yue. He could take a LOT of crap but I saw him. He'd break soon. And the hidden camera in the potted plant would be my eternal proof of the bloody carnage he'd leave behind.  
  
I couldn't WAIT!  
  
A few more slobbery kisses from Spinel Sun and it would all be over. I morphed back into my cute self and sat out of reach, content to watch.  
  
  
  
Eriol  
  
I finally showed up at 9:00pm. Why so late? I wanted to be presentable, of COURSE. Do you know how long it takes to PERFECT my expression of innocence and then keep it for an extended period of time? It saps at LEAST half my magic.  
  
No WONDER Sakura defeated me so easily.  
  
Whatever the case, when I showed up, the doorbell was broken and the front door was wide open. I wandered in, calling out for someone and trying to make my presence known. I mean, how DARE they invite me and then NOT wait on me hand and foot?  
  
Erm...  
  
Well, what a surprise that I show up and find Sakura unconscious, my cute little descendant drunk out of his GOURD, and the rest of the group playing Spin the Bottle. I had half a mind to join but Tomoyo-chan kept giving me this look of certain DEATH should I have chosen to sit opposite her.  
  
So instead I sat to the side, a mere watcher. Poor Spinel Sun got a chance to kiss EVERYONE, especially my descendant. Nice, wet, sloppy cat kisses, cold nose included. While everyone was enjoying themselves, it was at THAT point that I heard the noise.  
  
"Ssh..."  
  
Everyone became quiet, seeing as how it had been ME to speak. I listened close and heard it again, that strange sound from the second floor. And I knew in a moment what it was. Someone had snuck in through Sakura's room window, was walking around upstairs.  
  
"You've got to be kidding." Nakuru had uttered and her face had lit up with this evil light that made me suddenly VERY proud to know her.  
  
I smiled at that point, standing up slowly. "Hide."  
  
  
  
Yue  
  
I have nothing to say. The whole group of them scattered, leaving ME tied up to a chair. It's fine with me, though. I'd deal with them all, one by one on my own terms.  
  
In the meantime, I managed to swing around the chair a bit so that my back was to the fire in the living room and I beat out the flames with my wings.  
  
  
  
Nakuru  
  
Oh, that's RIGHT! I left poor Yue-san TIED up to a chair! Yee-hee-hee! Oops!  
  
Whatever. I grabbed Spinel Sun and ran, hiding in the bathroom and shutting the door behind us. The Kinomotos had two bathrooms, one on the first floor, the other on the ground floor and I had enough balls to go hide in the second floor even though I knew the intruder was on the second floor but I decided not to, seeing as how Spinel Sun's VERY important life was in my hands-  
  
"Can we PLEASE go hide upstairs? PLEASE? PLEEEEEEEEEASE?!" I had begged.  
  
"No. Now hide behind the toilet."  
  
So I did what ~I~ wanted and...hid behind the toilet. Spinel Sun opened up the little drawer underneath the sink and climbed in, shutting it behind himself. His talents amazed me at times. So I did what any normal person would do when faced with this predicament.  
  
Reaching behind me and to the side I found a can of RAID. I managed to waddle forward and not trip on my hair, I really should cut it soon, and I swung open the drawer, sprayed half the can into the space and then shut the door, holding it shut as Spinel Sun shrieked like a little girl.  
  
  
  
Tomoyo  
  
Ok, NO! You have PROBLEMS and I'M going to pick up this story! GOD! SOME people just need SO much help.  
  
ANYWAYS, Eriol-kun grabbed my hand and dragged me off to the kitchen to hide behind the counter.  
  
  
  
Eriol  
  
YOU grabbed ME!  
  
  
  
Tomoyo  
  
Who is telling this story?! Yeah, I THOUGHT so! WhatEVER! After he grabbed me and KIDNAPPED me to hide behind the counter we waited. And waited. He kept mumbling about how he could hear the intruder walking around Fujitaka-san's room and I really couldn't GIVE a dang but he was cute so I decided to listen up.  
  
I didn't realize until later that I didn't have my camcorder but that was ok. There were four others in the living room alone.  
  
Anyway, we were...um, hiding, RIGHT! And Sakura-chan suddenly takes that PERFECT opportunity to WAKE up. I wanted to beat her again but I didn't want to give away our spot. Of COURSE I was WORRIED about her but I ALSO worried about Eriol-kun and I...  
  
  
  
Eriol  
  
You were trying to RAPE me, Tomoyo-chan. That's why you didn't even notice Sakura-chan getting up. Not until ~I~ noticed it and by then my shirt was already torn to PIECES-  
  
  
  
Tomoyo  
  
What a LIAR you are! Your shirt got ripped up when you took on the robber, REMEMBER? Anyways, Sakura-chan GETS up and starts WALKING off towards the bathroom.   
  
  
  
Nakuru  
  
That's right! I was still trying to lock Spinel Sun in when she comes in and sees me crouching next to the drawer. I think she was still kinda asleep because she just shook her head and walked RIGHT back out. I tried to tell her that there was a robber in the house but Spinel Sun is STRONG when he's angry and that distracted me again.  
  
  
  
Sakura  
  
MY turn. You ALL got your chance and now you're going to hear it from MY point of view-  
  
  
  
  
Spinel Sun  
  
I didn't get a chance to talk.  
  
  
  
Sakura  
  
Don't MAKE me go GHETTO on you...  
  
Yeah, I didn't THINK so.  
  
So there I am. I wake up and I have no idea why I fell out in the FIRST place-  
  
  
  
Keroberos  
  
*Cough* Nekked Kid Priest... *Hack*  
  
  
Sakura  
  
I GET up and walk towards the bathroom but Nakuru was using it so I just kinda went off for the staircase. I figured it was late in the night because it was dark and the house was empty and Syaoran was all out on the living room floor. Along with the remnants of a BONFIRE but, oooooh, you guys are going to pay for that LATER.  
  
So I start going up the stairs. I walked right by Kero-chan who was trying to act like a statue in the middle of my hallway. Yeah, that worked like a FREAKING charm...  
  
  
  
Keroberos  
  
YOU didn't notice me...  
  
  
Sakura  
  
You'll be the FIRST to incur my wrath.   
  
I went to my room and looked in. The window was wide open and I wasn't sure if I had left it open like that but what was I going to say? And who was I going to say it TO? Everybody was gone. So I went to the bathroom and was halfway done using it when-  
  
"WHOA! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU EAT FOR DINNER?!"  
  
The robber stands up inside the shower and I realized at that point that my entire bathroom floor was covered with water because somebody's FUR had clogged the drain and no one ELSE had turned off the water in the shower.  
  
I got up, fixed myself right quick and started shouting and asking who he was and WHY in tarnations he was hiding in my bathroom-  
  
  
  
Syaoran  
  
Please, Sakura, you woke ME up. You were screaming like a little bitch, just like I did before.  
  
  
Sakura  
  
You sleep on the couch tonight.  
  
I GOT up and asked him who he was and he swipes at me to grab me but I ran. I couldn't find my Key, I had NO idea where I left it so I just hightailed it out of there and just ran down the hallway.   
  
As soon as the robber passed Kero-chan he came to life...  
  
  
Keroberos opened his mouth and yawned, blinking sleepily as I came screaming down the hallway.  
  
AAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!"  
  
"God-dang it, girl! You're just one big WEAPON, aren't you?!" the robber shouted, racing after me. I had NO idea what he meant by that so I kept running and at that point Kero-chan swiped at him as he ran.  
  
In fact, I think that's ALL he did because the guy was still coming after me when I risked a glance over my shoulder.  
  
"BIG FAT HELP YOU ARE!!"  
  
I managed to reach the first floor but he had a hand in my hair and I screamed again, kicking him in the crotch.  
  
  
  
Yue  
  
His crotch hit the banister, actually...  
  
  
  
Sakura  
  
YUE-SAN!  
  
GOD!  
  
Anyways, I HIT the motherf*cker in the crotch and ran-  
  
  
  
Tomoyo  
  
OH MY GOD, do you kiss your MOTHER with that mouth??  
  
  
  
Sakura  
  
My mother is DEAD, Tomoyo-CHAN! GEEEEEEEEEEEEZ!  
  
So, I ran and out comes Nakuru from the bathroom as I come up, blocking my escape. Yeah, thanks a LOT, BITCH! I skid to a stop and she's holding Spinel Sun who was coughing like he was hacking up a LUNG. She takes one look at the robber, YANKS Spinel Sun's tail so that he extends his claws and FLINGS him at the robber. Poor Spinel Sun, I've never heard him SCREECH like that and he was this big HAIRBALL of limbs, just scratching up the robber-  
  
  
  
Nakuru  
  
Yeah, that was funny, actually...  
  
  
  
Sakura  
  
I shoved Nakuru out of the way and kept running because, well, I figured, better her than ME, y'know? I reached the living room and Syaoran was JUST getting up. He REEKED of alcohol...Yeah, don't THINK I didn't notice the empty bottle!  
  
So then Tomoyo comes SCREAMING out of the kitchen because she wasn't TAPING the whole robber incident and poor Eriol-kun, she FLINGS him at the robber, too! His shirt was ALL f*cked up so I thought for a second that he had ALREADY gotten into a fight with the robber. Oh, well.  
  
I managed to get to the phone and the line was DEAD! Whose fault that was I don't KNOW but one of y'all BEST come forth with that information before the night is out!  
  
So then I look at the couch and THERE'S my Key! I nearly took another dump in my pants I was so happy! I ran over, knocked poor Syaoran into the robber, too, and picked up my key.  
  
"RELEASE!"  
  
I called on Windy and tossed the motherf*-  
  
  
  
Nakuru  
  
You called FIREY and started up the bonfire again, Sakura-chan! God, get it RIGHT!  
  
  
  
Sakura  
  
THAT'S IT, BITCH! IT'S ON!  
  
  
  
Eriol  
  
Actually, after calling Firey and setting the bonfire ablaze again she THEN called on Windy and SPREAD the fire. See, my little descendant, FANNING the flames spreads it...  
  
The house was burning but that was ok because between me, my descendant, Spinel Sun and Keroberos (Tomoyo-chan was taping) we took down the robber. It was at that point that I heard Yue-san screaming something.  
  
"That's the Card Mistress' BROTHER!"  
  
The sh*t hit the fan there.  
  
  
  
Syaoran  
  
I was out faster than you could say 'Daidouji-san's a whore'.  
  
  
  
Tomoyo  
  
HEY!!  
  
  
  
Sakura  
  
Anyways, to make an already long story even LONGER we all managed to get out of the house while it burned and once outside I used Watery to put out the flames.  
  
And that's about it. Then you guys came along and here we are now.  
  
...Is my dad going to come bail us all out now?  
  



End file.
